


Luck of the Irish

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Just a quick little one shot. Kara goes to make sure Lena is wearing green.





	

 

“Kara! For the love of God stope pacing!” Alex twitched as she stood beside her chuckling girlfriend. “You’re driving me nuts.”

          “I’m sorry! I’m so board. I can’t do anything at the D.E.O. because J’onn is forcing me to take time off. And I’ve sent my resume into all the online job sights. No one has replied back.”

          “Why not take Lena lunch?” Maggie pipped up.

          “Because I’ve done that three times this week.” I kicked a pebble around. “She’s probably getting sick of me by now.”

          “Lena getting sick of you? I doubt that.” Paying the food truck man, my sister tossed me a burger.

          “You know Alex; I hope Lena knows about the St. Patty’s day tradition. Last thing this town needs is a pissed off Supergirl.”

          “Ha! Could you imagine someone pinching Lena? I think they’d beg to be thrown in jail.” I glanced between the women. “You’ve said you’re her only friend. Maybe you need to check on her. She may not know.”

          “Alex is right. I’d go check on her before someone pinches her.”

          “I know the two of you are trying to get rid of me…,”

          “Yes Kara, we are. But only out of love. You need to do something besides hang around your apartment.” Grumbling at my sister, I changed and flew off.

          Arriving at L-Corp, I changed quickly and entered the building. Jess flagged me down when the elevator opened. “Kara! How are you?”

          “I’m okay. You?”

          “Busy. You can go on in.”

          “Thanks.” Knocking lightly, I waited.

          “Come in.”

          “Peeking my head in, I smiled. “Hey.”

          “Kara, please come in.” Walking around her desk, Lena wrapped me in a quick hug. The shorter woman’s brow creased. “You look rather…green.”

          “Well of course. It’s St. Patty’s day! I’d rather not get pinched.” Biting my lip, I tried not to let my eyes linger when I noticed a peak of Lena’s cleavage. “You’re not wearing any green.”

          Looking over herself with a smirk, she spoke. “I guess I’m not. I must have forgotten this morning. Pretty sure no one is going to pinch their boss unless they want to get fired.”

          “That’s true.” My voice trailed off.

          “However, that doesn’t mean I’m safe from it outside the office. Too bad there’s not someone here with an extra necklace…,”

          “Oh! You can have one of mine.” Taking one of the beaded necklaces off, I took Lena’s hand to wrap it around her wrist. _Her hands are always so impossibly soft considering all the work she does._ “Now you’re safe.”

          “I’m always safe when you’re around.” Lena’s voice was tender. A soft smile tugged at red lips when I met her gaze. The smile grew as my cheeks burnt. “Now you look like Christmas; green and red.” Lena’s teasing only caused my blush to get worse. “I’m joking, Kara. Let’s take a seat.” As I passed, a hand was placed on my lower back. “How has your day been?”

          Sighing, I sank into the couch. “No one has called me back about a job. I can’t help but think that if Cat was still running CatCo, she would fire Snapper for even thinking of firing me.”

          “From everything I’ve heard about Cat Grant, yes. I think she would fire anyone who wanted to harm you in any fashion. She’s a very “tough love” kind of person. But for all the Hell she gave you, she only did that because she believes in you.”

          “I guess.” I smiled thinking about Miss. Grant. _She would lecture me daily if she was here. I can’t help but think about her dive speech every time Lena and I are alone together._

“Cat Grant and I have a few things in common when it comes to you.” My attention shifted from the flowers on Lena’s table to her face. “We both see you, Kara. Not everyone in this city does but we do. And both of us believe in you.”

          “Awww.” I couldn’t keep from smiling. I tried to hide my smile but it only grew when Lena laughed.

          “I didn’t know a person could get that red.”

          “You’re not helping.” Hiding my face behind a pillow, I tried collecting myself.

          Suddenly, she became serious. “What are you doing tonight?”

          “Nothing. Alex is going to Maggie’s. Winn and James are working late or something. Why?”

          “Join me for a few drinks? Nothing special. Just at my penthouse with a few St. Patty’s Day themed drinks. And food of course.” Pausing she continued with a grin. “No pot stickers, Miss. Danvers.”

          “Awww c’mon!” We shared a laugh. “Fine. Next time though.”

          “Next time, I promise.” A soft smile tugged at red lips. “Now, let me lock up and we can go.”

          “It-it’s three in the afternoon….,”

          Lena’s brow rose. “Perks of being the boss: you can leave whenever you want. Besides, I normally will let my employees go an hour early on holidays.”

          Entering her penthouse, I was shocked. “This is incredible.”

          “Thank you.” Hanging her coat, Lena waited for mine.

          “Oh, thanks.” I continued to look around until I felt a soft hand on my lower back.

          “Let me give you a tour.” I followed Lena through the spacious condo. Each room was more elegant then the last. A chuckle escaped the brunette’s throat when I gasped at her bathroom. “Well, if I can’t find you, I know where to look first.”

          “What do you expect with a Jacuzzi and a walk in shower? Are those marble countertops? And a towel warmer?!”

          “Mmhmm. It’s treacherous to keep clean.” I couldn’t help but laugh at Lena’s expression. “But I love my tub and shower. Nothing’s better than soaking in a bubble bath with a glass of wine and a good book. And don’t forget the jazz or piano music.”

          “With candles?” _I need to not think about Lena like this. Why would she say that though?_ I tried not to chew my lip under her gaze.

          “No need.” Picking up the remote, the C.E.O. dimmed the lights and started the stereo.

          “Wow….”

          Another chuckle bubbled up the woman’s throat. “Let’s finish the tour and figure out what to eat. Knowing you, you’re probably hungry.” A soft blush crept up my neck. “I still want to know how you stay so fit.”

          “J-just luck. I guess….,”

          “Sure.” Lena eyed me as she passed. “All that’s left is my room and the balcony.”

          “Y-your room?” _Oh Gosh. The place she sleeps and….does other things._

“I’m not going to handcuff you to my bed, I promise.” Lena winked as she passed. “Unless you want me to.” A wholesome laugh escaped Lena when I ran into the doorframe. “I couldn’t resist.” For the rest of the tour, I was quiet. Sadly, she picked up on it. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Kara.” We leaned against the ledge of the balcony.

          “No…it’s just…I’m not used to people joking with me…like that.”

          “Who says it’s a joke?” My face paled. “Sorry. I just feel like I can be myself around you.”

          _I’m never going to not be red around this woman._ “I feel the same way.”  

          “It’s nice to have an actual friend. All the “friends” I had in college just used me to get to Lex or wanted to be associated with me because I was a Luthor.”

          “Since I was adopted, I was in the same boat…kind of. Being alone I mean.”

          “Well, we have each other now.” Gently, Lena bumped her hip with mine. “We were both loners, I suppose. You were shy and I didn’t want to be used.” Twisting the ring she wore, Lena smiled sheepishly. “Now I have someone who won’t use me.”

          “Yeah,”

          “Anyway,” slapping the ledge, Lena pushed herself towards the door. “Let’s get some food.”

          “Lena?” The brunette stopped and turned towards me with an eyebrow raised. _I don’t know what to say._ Taking a quick step forward, I wrapped the shorter woman in a strong embrace.

          “Kara?” She reciprocated immediately. “Is something wrong?”

          “Nothing. I just...I’m not used to having a best friend. The closest I’ve ever had was Alex.”

          Rubbing my back, Lena spoke softly. “She’s family so it’s not the same.”

          “Yeah.” Leaning back, I smiled. “Sorry…,”

          “No need to apologize.” Gently, the C.E.O. wiped a stray tear away with her thumb. Cupping my cheek, she smiled softly. “You will always have me as a friend.” _There’s pain in her eyes every time she says the word friend. It’s the same pain I feel every time I say it. Does she want more too?_ “I know what I said earlier but, how does pot sticker sound?”

          “And pizza?” I sniffled.

          A soft chuckle escaped the woman’s throat. “And pizza. How those two things go together, I will never understand. But at least let’s have a St. Patty’s Day themed drink.”

          “Deal. I’ll order the food while you make drinks.” As I ordered, I could feel Lena’s eyes on me. _What was that about? I’ve never seen this side of her before. It’s totally different and she’s not guarded like she is at the office._ “Thanks!” Turning, I was greeted by an emerald green liquid in a martini glass.

          “It’s called a honeydew martini. It’s made with triple sec, vodka, and midori.”

          Taking the offered glass, I took a sip. “Thanks. The food will be here in about half an hour.”

          “Sounds good. Couch or balcony?”

          “It’s really nice out tonight. Let’s sit on the balcony.” Taking a seat on the small couch, I tried not to be too giddy when Lena sat close to me.

          “It’s nice having someone here.” Lena sipped her drink as we watched the sun start to set. _She wants to say something I can tell. But she’s too scared. I’m close to panicking myself._ Throwing caution to the wind, I leaned against her. “Are you alright?”

          “I’m fine.” I smiled catching her gaze. “Is this okay?”  

          “Yeah.” Relaxing, Lena took another sip of her martini and watched the city. “Do you know if Supergirl is seeing anyone?”

          I froze. “No…why?”

          Finishing her drink, Lena placed the glass on a side table. “I was just curious. You know the whole pinching thing?”

          “Y-yeah…” _I should move but I don’t want to._

          “If you’re Irish, you’re supposed to get kissed.”

          My breath caught as Lena’s voice dipped into an Irish accent. Leaning up, I stared at the woman. “Y-you’re Irish?” All she did was nod. “Why did you ask if Supergirl was seeing someone?”

          “Because if she’s single, I was hoping she would kiss me.” A smile made its way to the Irishwoman’s face as the realization dawned on me.

          “You know…,” I bit my lip. “How long?”

          “Since you came to my office to interview me. That’s why I wanted you to try my alien detection device. I just wanted to see how much you’d panic.” I tried to protest only to be cut off. “Originally, I wanted to wait and you tell me but, I can see you’re debating telling me something much bigger than your alter ego. With that off your plate, maybe it’ll be easier to tell me the other thing.”

          Bowing my head, I laughed. “You truly are a brilliant woman.”

          “I like to think so.” I couldn’t help but snort. “Now, about that kiss…,” Green eyes lingered on my lips a moment before meeting mine once more. Biting my lip, I started to lean forward. Before I could close the gap between us, the doorbell rang. “Maybe not…,” I stayed put as Lena went to get the food. Leaning forward on my elbows, I tried calming my heart. _It’s never raced this fast before._ “Hey Kara,” the brunette’s voice ripped me from my thoughts.

          “Yeah?”

          “Would you bring the glasses in? I’ll make another round of drinks if you want to serve the food.”

          “Sure.” Grabbing the classes, I joined Lena in the kitchen. “Are we okay?”

          The brunette paused. “That’s up to you, Kara. Now, you know how I feel about you. I will say this; I never intended tonight to go this way. But seeing the pain in your eyes when you called me your friend earlier,” she paused. “And you randomly hugging me…I guess I just read into things too much. I won’t apologize for having feelings for you. But if I’ve ruined our friendship, I do apologize for that.” The woman’s voice cracked as she spoke.

          “You have nothing to apologize for.” I took the brunette’s hands in mine. Bringing them to my lips, I placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. “I’d gladly ruin our friendship if that means I can be your girlfriend.”

          A breathtaking smile graced the woman’s face. “Only you would say that.” Pulling me close, Lena captured my lips in a tender kiss. I moaned softly when I felt her body against mine. “Mmm. This must be the best untraditional St. Patty’s Day I’ve ever had.”

          Resting my forehead against Lena’s, I spoke. “Well, maybe it can be _our_ tradition from now on?”

          “Sounds like a plan. Now, let’s eat before your stomach growls again.” Kissing me quickly, Lena went to retrieve two plates. “I don’t need super hearing to tell when you’re hungry.”

          “Well…I burn a ton of calories really fast because of the yellow sun so…technically, I’m always hungry.” Biting my lip, I debated continuing. “But now, I’m hungry for something else…,” I let my voice trail off.

          A mischievous grin tugged at the other woman’s lips. “Is that so? And what exactly do you want to eat?” My cheeks flamed. “Well, I do believe that can be arranged.” Taking my hand in hers, Lena spoke again. “Only if you’re ready and sure about this. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.”

          “Honestly, I’ve wanted to kiss you since you bit your lip at CatCo…”

          A breathtaking smile made its way to Lena’s face. “Okay then.” Pulling me into a deep kiss, Lena lead us towards her bedroom. “Our new untraditional traditions indeed.”  

         


End file.
